


Merry Christmas

by KaskardenFluvia



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, This is a Christmas Fic, and a gift, and a mistletoe, there is a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Christmas gift for wingedb. </p>
<p>Valkyrie wants to decorate the house on cemetry road for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatappreciations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatappreciations/gifts).



> I hope you like this and Merry Christmas

“Valkyrie, this is stupid”, Skulduggery whimpered. His dark-haired partner stopped and turned around.   
“No it's not. It's tradition.”, she stated and carried on walking.   
“Then it's a stupid tradition.”, he murmured and she turned around again.  
“It is not. We're going to by a Christmas tree and decorations and we're going to set it up in the cemetery road and if you don't quit complaining we're also going to buy one of these blinking reindeer things for the garden.”, Valkyrie told him and Skulduggery's shoulder slouched in defeat. She smiled happily and kept on dragging him to the DIY warehouse. He smiled slightly about her excitement. If he thought about it, it was understandable. It was her first Christmas back in Ireland and even if he told her several times that none of her old friends were going to hate her, she wanted everything to be perfect to make a good impression. And to accomplish that she made it her own personal mission to decorate the house on cemetery road, something he wasn't that happy about. He never really cared about Christmas or Christmas decorations, so he hasn't got any which meant that Valkyrie had to go shopping. Why she wasn't able do this on her own was still a mystery to him.  
He followed her into the warehouse and she let go of his hand again. She looked at the map of the warehouse.  
“Okay, Christmas stuff is in this direction.”, she said and pointed vaguely to the left.   
“Come on, I'll need your help with carrying everything.”, she ordered and he hurried into the aisle after her. 

About an hour later they left the warehouse again, both of them wheeling a full shopping cart. Skulduggery wasn't sure how all of this should fit into the Bentley. He especially wasn't sure about the enormous Christmas tree Valkyrie had chosen. It was at least 3 metres high and would by no means fit in the Bentley. He had told her that but in return she just told him to quit complaining again. Valkyrie also bought tons of various decorations, like baubles, loads of multicoloured tinsel and fairy lights for the tree and also some for the house itself. Skulduggery wasn't happy but he was afraid she would really carry out her threat of buying one of these blinking reindeer things so he kept his mouth shut.   
But when they reached the Bentley and Valkyrie started to store things in the trunk and on the back-seat he had to say something.  
“Are you sure the tree is going to fit in?”, he asked carefully.  
“It's not going to fit in, idiot.”, she said and put another basket of baubles on the back-seat.  
“Then, how exactly are we going to take it home?”, he wanted to know fearing the worst.  
“We are going to put it on the roof of the car.”, she said cheerily.   
“We are going to do what?”, he gasped and looked at her, stuffing things into his beloved car.  
She stopped and turned around to look at him.   
“As I already said, we're going to put it on the roof of the car.”, she explained and emphasizing every word. He stared at her, the mouth of his facadé hanging open.  
“But that's going to ruin to ruin the varnish.” he stuttered and she rolled her eyes at him.   
“Of course that's the only thing you worry about. It's just a car”, she muttered and his eyes widened in confusion.  
“But you love the car.”, he said and she shrugged.  
“It's just a car.”, she repeated, “Come on help me, it's too heavy for me.”   
She put her arms around the tree.  
“No.”, he stated. “We are not going to put it on the car.” He thought for a moment. “I have an idea.   
I'll fly it home.”   
“And I'm going to drive the Bentley then? Because someone has to do it.”, Valkyrie wanted to know. Skulduggery nodded reluctantly and she grinned.   
“Thanks.”, she said and grabbed the keys. She opened the door and slid into the seat. She started the car.  
“Be careful.”, Skulduggery begged. Valkyrie grinned even wider and drove away.

Skulduggery arrived earlier, so he had to wait five minutes for Valkyrie. They were the most horrible minutes of his entire life and he let out a relieved sigh when he saw the Bentley driving down the street. Valkyrie parked and Skulduggery hurried over to the car. He inspected everything.  
“Nothing happened.”, Valkyrie told him and it was obvious that she was holding back laughter.  
“As you already said, I love the car.”   
Now she started laughing and Skulduggery turned to her, suddenly realising what she did.  
“You tricked me!” he grumbled in disbelieve.  
“Oh yes I did.”, she giggled when she calmed down a bit and he disappointingly shook his head. She just started laughing again.  
“I can't believe you tricked me.” he murmured again.  
She rolled her eyes jokingly.  
“Oh get over it. And now help me, I can't carry all of that alone.” She pointed at the decorations on the back-seat.  
“I already had to bring in the tree. The resin ruined this suit forever.” he told her and pointed at the spot of resin at his sleeve. Valkyrie snorted and thrusted a basket of baubles into his hands. He sighed and helped her carry everything inside.

 

Two hours later the tree was set up and Valkyrie had already decorated most of the living room. They only had to put up the mistletoe Valkyrie bought.   
“We should put it there.” Skulduggery said and pointed to one end of the room and for the first time this day Valkyrie didn't argue with him.   
They had argued about everything, about where to set up the tree, about the colour of the bauble if Valkyrie was using too much tinsel and if Skulduggery wasn't just jealous of her amazing decorating skills.  
But now she just nodded silently and picked up the mistletoe and gave it to him. She followed him to the corner and watched him as he fumbled with the fastening. After a moment he managed to pin the branch against the ceiling of the living room. He looked down at Valkyrie who was staring at him. Her eyes flickered to the ceiling and then back to Skulduggery. She smiled nervously and wanted to step away but he grabbed her. She kept on staring at him with her eyes wide open and Skulduggery let one of his hand fly up to his collarbone to activate the facadé.  
“Merry Christmas, my dear Valkyrie”, he whispered and kissed her.


End file.
